Falling In Love Again
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Takes place 2 months after "The Break Up." Kurt is ready to talk to Blaine, but not really ready to forgive him for what he had done to them. But he's willing to try and so is Blaine even if it means waiting forever.


**About:** Takes place 2 months after "The Break Up." Kurt is ready to talk to Blaine, but not really ready to forgive him for what he had done to them. But he's willing to try and so is Blaine even if it means waiting forever.  
**Characters:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, Rachel Berry, Brody Weston, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Puck, Marley, Will Schuester, Jake, Kitty, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, The Warblers and Hunter, Chase Madison, Isabelle Wright, Eli C, Sue Sylvester and more  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, mention Finn/Rachel, Brody/Rachel, Burt/Carole, mention Sam/Mercedes, mention Blaine/Eli, Will/Emma  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, also please review

* * *

**Kurt**  
It's been two months since Kurt has last seen Blaine, ever since Blaine had told him that he had cheated on him with someone else. Kurt doesn't even know the guy's name, that's how much it meant to Blaine. Kurt doesn't get it, if the "hook up" meant so little to Blaine then why was it worth losing them over? It must have meant something for that to happen.  
Kurt knew that he still loved Blaine and that Blaine still loved him, he had called him the 'love of my life' when Blaine sang Teenage Dream to him at Callbacks.  
"Hey Kurt, how are you?" Rachel asked, she was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
"Good, I'm fine. Never better." Kurt said putting on his best fake smile.  
"You sure?" Rachel could tell that he was lying but she didn't want to push him.  
If Kurt wanted to talk he knew where to find her.  
"Yeah totally. Don't worry about me." Kurt went over to the fridge.  
"If you're sure, but just so you know you can always talk to me about anything." Rachel said as she got up and rinsed off her plate.  
"I know."

* * *

"Hey you okay there?" Isabelle asked as she stopped in front of Kurt's desk.  
"Yeah, why?" Kurt wasn't sure his boss was asking him that.  
"Oh no reason. You just seem down a lot lately. You know you can talk to me. I'd like to think that I'm not just your boss but your friend also." Isabelle liked Kurt, he kind of reminded her of her when she first got here.  
"Yeah, me too. It's just relationship troubles nothing to worry about." Kurt said softly.  
"Okay but if you need to talk my door is always open."  
"Okay thanks."

* * *

"Tina texted me and said that the school musical this year is 'Grease.' And that Finn is going to direct it, in fact he's the one who came up with that idea himself." Kurt wasn't sure why he was telling Rachel this after her just ending her and Finn's relationship? a couple of months ago.  
"Did they cast the parts yet?" Rachel asked, he could tell that she really was interested in it.  
"Yeah. It's between a guy named Jake and a guy named Ryder for the part of Danny. And for Sandy it's between a girl named Marley and that girl from the Cheerios Kitty. Don't know why she auditioned though. Must be couch Sylvester's big plan again."  
"What about Tina and everyone else in the glee club."  
"Not sure. Why?"  
Rachel looks down at her plate.  
"No reason, I was just thinking of going back to McKinley to see the play on opening night, would you like to go with me?" Rachel really didn't want to return to McKinley alone.  
"I'll see, not sure though because of work." Kurt really didn't want to go there in case Blaine was there.  
Although Kurt knew that Blaine was going to be in the play, he may not be playing the lead like last year but he knew that Blaine had some part in the play, weither that was big or small.  
"Okay just think about it." Rachel said as she went back to eating her dinner.  
"Alright I'll think about it." And he would.

* * *

**Work In Progress**  
Friends  
The Nanny

**Completed**  
There You Are  
Christmas Miracle (one shot)  
Untitled  
One Shots

**Coming Soon**  
A Haunting  
New Normal

**Oh Hiatus**  
What Happens  
Full House  
Finding Love


End file.
